User talk:HazeShot/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Beyblade Metal Fusion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:06, July 8, 2010 Re: Admin I would like you to make a few more contributions first. I know I haven't made a lot but I have admin experience. If you get at least 100 contributions, I will give you rights. If you do not impress me with these, I will remove them. Do you have any other admin experience? If you do, can you show me what wikis. Thanks, ☆The Solar 09:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :OK. I will try you out with the powers. If you have had powers on any other wikis, please tell me. You will get these at first. If you misuse them or do not use them well, I will remove them. If you need any help with them, don't hesitate to ask. ☆The Solar 17:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Not editing in two days doesn't really show me that you make a good admin. I have removed your rights and decided that you failed your trial. ☆The Solar 07:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I have given you the rights again. This is your last chance so if you don't use them well, I will remove them for good. ☆The Solar 07:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your warm welcome. I joined this community becuase i managed to bump into it when i saw all the vandalism at all the articles. I saw the Solar Dragon's user page, mentioning the shut down of the wikia. I was extremely down-hearted, for the articles need preserving for future use. I see you have recieved your privalleges for Admin, and since your one of the only active members i know so far, the wikia is slowly dying out. We need 'reperations'- a new active community that will not abuse the wikia and its content (as I have noticed) Im currently working to improve the Metal fusion articles/reverting vandalism. So I require help-are you free? Thanks.123pop99 19:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Perma'd I have unfortunately been perma banned for no reason. If you want bureaucrat rights, I would suggest applying for an adoption of the wiki explaining that you are the only active admin etc. Thanks, SD 21:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :It was a bug and I am now unblocked. You have bureaucrat rights. Use them well. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ... Hey dude! I know that you're admin and that, but if you need help, you can call me! Pictures, stuff, everything! .Tripod on the iPad = TRiPad! 12:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean... Mystery Reaper... 19:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) And.. who are these beyblades on the gallery? Water_Anime.PNG|LOL BEYBLADE!!!!!!!!!!!, Who's this Beyblade? Cancer_Anime.PNG|Who`s this Beyblade?? Crabcancer?? Aries_Anime.PNG|Rock Aries??? Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! 14:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Sup Yo wasup. I am going to help out here a lot... I am great with coding and templates. Need anything? Aries!HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!!! 22:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Skin change. More fitting. Pegasus, Starblast Attack!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:56, December 25, 2010 (UTC) For 5 minutes starting now may I have admin powers to change the skin, then take them away after I am done? Pegasus, Starblast Attack!!!!!!!!!!!! (Talk) 01:00, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Like it? Pegasus, Starblast Attack!!!!!!!!!!!! (Talk) 01:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol that's the first thing I tried, but it didn't fit... let me rezize it. 01:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Fixing it as we speak. Can I get rid of the background boxes and put header bars? Here I'll show you, if you don't like it, I will reverse it. Pegasus, (Talk) 01:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sup. Pegasus, (Talk) 02:04, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah since it's Christmas Eve I'll be up a bit.... It's hard to fall asleep. I will make a logo like right now. What should it look like? Pegasus, (Talk) 02:09, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, be back in 5, creating the logo. Pegasus, (Talk) 02:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) If I help with some more stuff can I keep the admin powers? Pegasus, (Talk) 02:23, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Since I came has this Wiki improved? Pegasus, (Talk) 02:25, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm redoing the whole Poll/Main Page. Pegasus, (Talk) 02:30, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I will tell users from the Bakugan Wiki that like Beyblade to come help us out a little bit. Pegasus, (Talk) 02:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) U still here? Pegasus, (Talk) 02:49, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol it's 10 here. Pegasus, (Talk) 03:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Cali? Washington? Pegasus, (Talk) 03:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Pennsylvania. Pegasus, (Talk) 03:06, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a creep or a stalker it just helps me think knowing my audience, how old are you? I'm 12. Pegasus, (Talk) 04:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey it is Agent Z, and sorry but I have been banned from the comptuer and right now I am secretly on the computer, I will be back in about 2 weeks. I am incredibly sorry. 02:35, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello HazeShot. May I be an admin here? I think with those abilities I could help the Wiki more and work on templates and clean up articles and stop the many vandals that come here. Tell me if I need more contributions or experince. I have some admin experince on Bakugan Random Talk and I could be one on Bakugan Wiki. If there is anymore you would like I will tell. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 00:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Sorry, I hve been working on about 5 Wikias lately and I haven't got any time, I was banned from the computer for a bit but now I will start editing again. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Agent Z| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] (Talk) 15:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry man that i didn't edited the wiki lastely... But look at this: CLICK HERE I'm leaving EVERY WIKIA i've been edited, so... this is the end, luck with the wiki and other stuff dude! SKA POWER!!!! 21:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I decided to stay here... So i won't get bored SKA POWER!!!! 21:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Mrgod Will you block Mrgod something something something for inappropriate language on my talk page? User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 01:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks =). And what about my admin request?Not to push it. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 03:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) And one more thing. You know its Gingka not Ginga right? User:DarkusMaster84[[User blog:DarkusMaster84||SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!]](Talk)]](talk) 03:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello I am EdBoy3 and a new member to Beyblade Wiki. I am a BIG fan of Beyblade and I visit here almost every day! I would like to ask you if I could become an admin on this wiki, that way I can delete unnessesary pages among other things. Please respond when you get this. :) User talk: EdBoy3 Problem With Libra's page, the stuff i write gets... "sucked" into the template http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Libra Problem With Libra's page, the stuff i write gets... "sucked" into the template http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Libra SKA POWER!!!! 23:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Did that, it's still "broken"... SKA POWER!!!! 02:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, can you see that beast on the photo at the Libra article? Well, that's not the same Libra that your saying (i think...) SKA POWER!!!! 02:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Then let's delete the Libra page... Please take away Agent Z's admin priviledges. Look on my block log and look at the reason of the block. He CURSED at me. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 03:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC)' Not abusing my admin powers, but DarkusMaster84 decided to block me on a couple other Wikis that I went on because I said something mean, disregarding that it was on another wiki. I blocked him and told him it was Karma. I apologized and now we don't hate each other. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 15:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC)' He was abusing his powers by blocking me. He is an admin and well that isnt right to say THAT to a user. He said we "made up." That was before I knew he blocked me here. I blocked him on one Wiki and unblocked him the next day. I now do hate him for that. Now he is just making up excuses and putting them here. Next he puts "Your not going to be an admin here so stop sucking up." Can you stop this reign of MADNESS? I believe Z is abusing his powers and thats not fair for him to block me for something happened on a whole different Wiki. I blocked him on Bakugan RandomTalk Wiki for cussing and he cussed at me through a blcok! Z doesn't deserve to be an admin. He also told Edboy that you have to have 250 Edits to be an admin. Well he doesnt even have that many!! So, can you tell him to stop and take away his adminship. User:DarkusMaster84[[User blog:DarkusMaster84||SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!']](Talk)]](talk) 16:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) If they are removed please give them to Edboy3 sorry if this turns out wrong its on my phone ngfjf Hi again. Hello again, I have over 300 edits and I would like to ask you if I could become an admin or bureaucrat because than I can delete unnecessary pages that already exist among other things. :) User talk: EdBoy3 Thanks! Thanks! I'll work really hard to keep this wiki organized! :) :) User talk:EdBoy3 Editing and Admin Hey HazeShot, can i please be an Admin? also i wont be editing for at least 4 days a week because im grounded to 4 days a week on computer and i will try to go on and edit whenever i can so yeah User Talk: Lord Hokage Adminship HazeShot, may I be an admin here? I think I've been editing for a while and added alot of pages here and think as an admin I could have more ways to keep it free of vandals and people who set out to screw up pages. I also have good grammar which can help and Im pretty good on identifying the parts. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 03:43, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Not to bother you with this. But why do you ackgnoledge others with saying your not ready for adminship/ect. but when I ask I get no reply? If its a no then Im not going to have any issues. Ill just work harder until I can actually handle it in your view. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 02:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I will use it wisely. Ill try my best to be a good admin. And I get that your didnt see the message, you get messages alot. User:DarkusMaster84[[User blog:DarkusMaster84||SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!]](Talk)]](talk) 20:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) sorry hey i cant really go on that often... so yeah like i said i will edit as soon as i can (Lord Hokage 12:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC)) Special Moves Should we make more Special Moves pages? SKA POWER!!!! 17:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) P.R.O.J.E.C.T. Episodes Hello again, I have a proposal for Beyblade Wiki. It's called P.R.O.J.E.C.T. Episodes. You see here at Beyblade Wiki we don't really have pages for each episodes. So, to make this wiki better we need the episodes. I already did the lates episode, Libra Disappears and the first episode, Pegasus Has Landed!, check them out. So could you advertise like go to other wikis like Bakugan Wiki for example and get more people to join us and help in the project? That would be much appreciated! :) User talk:EdBoy3 This Beyblade is a Dark Leone ED145B, right? If you can, please edit the page with the Face Bolt info and that stuff, i suck a that info! SKA POWER!!!! 19:41, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I have nothing against DM84 anymore, but we have a LOT of admins. Until we have more, the admins should be me, you and EdBoy. Or Tripodnumber1 but there is TOO many admins. We need to focus on getting more contributers instead of admins. Just consider it, because if everybody on this Wiki was an admin, they would make a huge set of rules. Think about it, I'm not weaseling out of his powers, but he should wait a while before adminship. Bear with me, 50px Rule 14 50px 21:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Something to show you. Say we found a picture of say.... the next evolution of Dragonoid/The Ultimate Weapon, and it was blurry and unseeable. Would we still upload it? Yes, because it's Canon. You can't say it's not Canon, because it's very clear it was IN THE ANIME. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Just screw off, it's incredibly clear you aren't doing a good job at adminship, the first day. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Look at what Z said to me. Over some bey that was blurry with no true info on it. I was just giving Tripod suggestions to put on the pages that he made with blurry pictures or why exactly, and Z butted in going on rambling about stuff. Telling me to screw off, and telling me to shut up in an earlier message. Calling me a bad admin and pretty much ruining it here. What would you say? Take away my adminship for this if you must, but I have snapped with him. He already did things to me on Bakugan Wiki, and threatened to leave and made everyone kiss hiss knees. He is as active as EVER there. There all told him by and the blogs and everything. But to cut to the chase, what'll happen to me and him? I refuse to let this go by. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 21:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC)' Update: Ever heard of something called "JAPANESE DUB." I mean really, compare the two fusion wheels, then GFY. No I'm not leaving out because it's my job as an admin to monitor things. Stop being a dick to tripod, and do what an admin should DO. Edit, and revert vandalizm. Don't just place a template or a heading on the article, REALLY WRITE IT. Dude, watch the episode, look at the Beyblades, and tell me if the Beys look fake. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) He called me a--... User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!'(Talk)]](talk) 21:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC)' Dude, like you've never said worse, you called me a faggot, told me to to grow a pair, called me a faggoty nerd, and I'm going through a pretty rough f***ing time. Stop acting like the boss and suck it up. You can't edit, or even place a template on a page. You can't be an admin before KNOWING HOW TO EDIT. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you see now? I wont resume editing until you respond and settle this. I never called him that, and he did email me calling me the first thing he said through email. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!'(Talk)]](talk) 21:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC)' You know what? You don't really even deserve to be an admin. I've cursed, but the fallback on the email thing is really getting old. Just stop talking and let me do my job, and edit. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Look on my talk page and what Z stated. He is harassing me, and won't take the block. He cursed at me '''again'. I don't believe that is very admin-like. He already called me a bad admin and everything else. Im just showing you what kind of admin you have and how much harassment he is doing. I cant block him because he UNBLOCKS himself. The Bakugan Wiki was just nothing. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!'''(Talk)]](talk) 22:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I defended Tripod, he yelled, I told him to stop calling Tripod stuff, and he kept deleting articles that were valid to the Show, but he thought weren't because they were stubs, but then I got mad, and he blocked me a lot, then when I blocked him for two hours, he blocked me Indefinitely. He then started telling on me, and asking for my admin powers to be removed. I don't care if they are, but off the bat he has been acting all high and mighty and shit. Remove his admin powers, that's what everybody wants, but I don't care if you remove mine. It would really only tick me off if you removed mine, and kept his. Well I gotta go film a review of my new GRAND KETOS!!!!!!!!! I am so happy I got in a a Random Booster and it came today and I'm SOOO HAPPY. 50px Rule 14 50px 22:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 50px Rule 14 50px 22:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC)